fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokino Mikado
Tokino Mikado (時の帝 Tokino Mikado, Lit. Emperor of the Time) Appearance Personality History The Forbidden Fruit Tokino was the fruit of the forbidden love between two young people, Prince and Princess of two neighboring islands who maintained a rivalry for over centuries. When they heard the news, both kings of the two islands come in a deadly conflict and led to the decimation of the two islands in less than a day. The young couple managed to escape and ended up with a boat in Fiore; there they maintained a peasant life until the birth of their daughter. There were complications in childbirth that led to the death of her mother. Her father was upset and he cared Tokino until she was two years old; after that her father gave her to members of Tower of Heaven in exchange for money, however, he was eventually murdered by them and Tokino was posed as a slave. The Fall of the Angels Pillar The Birth of the Unborn A Treacherous Country Equipment Shield (盾 Tate): Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: * Immense Reflexes: Master Gunmanship: * Enhanced Marksmanship: Enhanced Speed: Genius Intellect: Expert Tactician: Magical Abilities Time Manipulation: After closing a contract with the familiar spirit of time, Anutpada, Tokino acquired the same abilities he possessed, however, in a somewhat limited way. The most notable ability she acquired was chronokinesis, the ability to manipulate the flow of time in several ways. She can control the flow time of a specific target or in a specific area using basic concepts like accelerating, slowing and stopping time or even more complex concepts like rewiding or looping time (noting the prohibition of the use of the last-mentioned ability on a large scale because Anutpada states that the overuse of this ability if used to change key moments in the history of a particular people or person could result in catastrophic damage to the present humanity). Other notable abilities related to time manipulation acquired by Tokino is the realization of both past and future, being able to see events that have already happened or will happen, and the ability to transform the energy of time on tools and other objects; Tokino showed no greater use of this ability as she normally use conventional firearms on combat. * Semi-Immortality: This is not exactly seen as a ability, but rather as a curse. All those who have made a contract with Anutpada in the past tended to age much more slowly than the other people around them and even lived many years longer than their normal life expectancy. With Tokino was no different; at the height of her 20 years of age, she retains the same look she had when she was just 10 years old. She also appears to have greater immunity to diseases and her wounds heal more quickly than normal. Chronokinetic Combat: Tokino is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and has great knowledge about martial arts. However, her frail body was a dead-lock during a battle because she tended to get bored and be defeated easily. With the knowledge of new abilities, Tokino saw the opportunity to use her body as a whole in a battle and not only her weapons; she developed a fighting style with the help of her master involving the mixing of physical combat and the manipulation of time. She shared this new "martial art" on three principles that can be used either together as separately. The first principle is focused on slowing the opponent's actions as it accelerates her own actions, doubling her speed to react to attacks and attack; the second principle focuses on the absolute speed of Tokino, ie, she stops fully the actions of the opponent to attack him; and the third principle and the most powerful so far focuses on the effect caused by a past hit, she comes back a few seconds in time to hit the opponent and back to the present for him to suffer the side effects of that hit - from the opponent's point of view, Tokino is standing motionless in front of him, but he feels the effects from the past attacks. This is a fighting style somewhat complex, but eventually cover up the difficulties before witnessed by her during a battle. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. She just used this magic once to contact her guildmates. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. Tokino showed mastery using this magic during battles she was involved; manipulating countless firearms and heavy objects such as missile launchers did not require much effort of her part. The only eminent weakness in the usage of this magic is the limitation for only solid objects which are within a radius of 100 meters from her body. She also seems to be limited to only those firearms which she relies and has knowledge about it, hardly using the resources that exists around her. Requip: The Soldier (換装:ザソルジャー Kansō Za Sorujā): Before the contract with Anutpada, while in the Tower of Heaven, Tokino learned to use magic as a way of putting objects in a parallel dimension and invokes them to use them as her will. She developed this magic to the point of being able to store a large number of objects, passing the range of 500. Her style is called The War and is apparently related to a type of heavy artillery usually related to bombs and any other type of weapon that can cause considerable damage in a particular area. Tokino not reveal the origin of firearms she store using this magic, which have a more futuristic appearance compared to the firearms of the era, however, they seem to have been a gift for her by Anutpada. * Pistol (ピストル Pisutoru): A portable firearm , lightweight, short barreled, designed to be operated with one hand, however, Tokino uses both hands. When shooting purple tribal details glow in the barrel of the gun and apparently increase shots power. Apparently, Tokino own this gun as one of her main ones, using it in most battles. * Machine Gun (マシンガン Mashingan): It is a firearm designed to fire successive shots quickly from an ammunition belt on the left side of the gun. The gun itself is extremely heavy and requires physical effort of Tokino to carry it and keep it while the shots are being fired. Tokino not usually use this gun only when she uses her time manipulation skills. * Bazooka (バズーカ Bazuuka): It is a portable weapon tube-shaped shooting rockets. Tokino showed exaggerated use of this gun as it is her favorite; she usually summons a large number of this type of gun and creates a field consisting only of that gun. To handle it, she uses her telekinesis. * Rocket Launcher (ロケットランチャー Rokettoranchaa): It is a portable weapon which fires rockets similar to bazooka, however with a higher firepower. The rockets have a shaped-arrow upper and are used to penetrate structures or magical defenses. Hardly used, Tokino prefers to use her bazookas. ** Missile Launcher (ミサイルランチャー Misairuranchaa): The most advanced weapon hitherto shown by Tokino and astonishes whom she battle. It is an air defense missile system which contains from 300 to 500 cm divided into two blocks each with six missiles. It is used in extreme cases and possess anti-magic properties that allows her to cancel large scale magics. * Grenade (グレネード Gureneedo): It is a pomegranate-shaped artifact with a chamber loaded with gunpowder inside. It has a safety lock that, when squeezed, releases a pin that allows the grenade blast after a few seconds. Tokino is never seen using this weapon, however, she tends to use this weapon while using her time manipulation to create surprise explosions. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法(ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets. Tokino showed very limited use of this type of magic. Preferring to maintain normal conditions of shots, she creates simple bullets with explosive power depending the type of guns she uses; how heavier the artillery of the gun is, the explosion will be more potent. Another factor that helps Tokino is the ability to create an infinite number of bullets, having no need to reload her guns constantly. Familiar Spirit Magic Fused Familiar Spirit: Anutpada (合同使い魔の精霊:あなとぱだ Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei: Anatopada): * Appearance: Anutpada is among one of the most mysterious familiar spirits, not only for his longevity but also for his true form. While in his most primitive state, he does not have a body delimiting his true form; he is a continuous timeline that runs everything and everyone, past and future and never ends. It can be assumed that his true age can not be dated in the human or even familiar spirits records due to the peculiar characteristics of which he is formed. However, Anutpada has a "common form" which he is associated. As a spirit, his biggest problem was to create any bond with a human because of his original features; those who tried usually died on the spot. This need led him to define his true form in what people most associate with the time: a mechanism in which one could control the time spent or will spend, a clock. He turned his form with a clock and acquired unique characteristics that differentiate him from all other spirits: in the center of his body has a large gear-like sun, with smaller gears inside and two mechanisms much like eyes, one closed and one open with a sort of magic circle. The exterior uses mechanical arms that carry not only other gears in random directions as well extremely thin wings coming out from behind the larger gear adorned with stained glass windows. Around Anutpada's body are small spheres that rotate constantly on random movements representing the flow of time. * Personality: Fusion: Emperor of the Time (合同:時の帝 Gōdō: Tokinomikado): Trivia * As a slave in the Tower of Heaven, Tokino did not have a name. She adopted her alias as her name in an act of affection for those she met there and died trying to scape from the Tower. * The concept of Tokino is from Akemi Homura, a character from the anime and manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Tokino's familiar spirit appearance and name are based off of Anutpada from Arcana Hearts, The Arcana of Time. Also, Anutpada is a Buddhist term meaning "unborn". * This page was created using Angelica Howard as reference, one of the author's favorite characters of this entire wikia. Quotes * (To Minerva) "To die, you just must to be alive." Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker